The Old Mission
The Old Mission is the true 'final' level of Dillon's Rolling Western. This extra content shows to the player the true motivations of Dillon and Russ travels. The mission is the childhood home of Dillon and Russ, though they lost the deeds to it to an anonymous character. The level is unlocked after Last Stand is cleared and Dillon has at least 100,000. The level is also the shortest, requiring only the defeat of the powerful Mecha-Barrel to complete it. Defeating it will earn the duo the deeds to their home without having to pay any money. Characters *Russ *Dillon *King Ron Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Russ: - Ah... ::Look at this place, buddy... ::No one's been keeping things tidy around here. It's gotten all run down. ::This takes me back... ::But the buildings seem much smaller... ::Hey! Anybody there? We're here to do business. ::We've got the money right here. Come out, whoever you are! King Ron: - Ook! So you're here to do this business deal, are you? Russ: - Buddy! It's that tie-wearing gorilla crook, Rin Kong! ::We should've known this deal was too good to be true! King Ron: - Crook? Me?! Watch your mouth! I should crush you like a critter for that! ::I can't believe I'm here to do business with you babies! ::Who do you really work for? Russ: - Look! We've got all the money as promised! ::And we wanna be the deeds to this place, so let's do this deal! King Ron: - Hmmm! That certainly doesn't look like play money you got down there! Russ: - My buddy's gonna come over to get the deeds. ::If you hand them over nicely, there'll be no need to get rough. King Ron: - How dare you young tykes talk to me like that! ::If I want the money, all I gotta do is come down there and take it! ::And there won't be anything you crybabies can do to stop me. Russ: - Hmph. But you're on your own, right? ::And I don't suppose you've ever heard of Dillon the Red Flash before? King Ron: - Wha--? Are you trying to be funny? ::Are you talking about the Red Flash who foiled an entire gang of bank robbers and sent them all to the hospital? You're trying to tell me that this kid is him? ::Hahaha! It's been a while since my last Mexican standoff. Let's dance! ::Mecha-Barrel! Squash these punks! ::And I'll take care of the money! Hahaha! Battle Phase 1 ---- dialogue during battle with Mecha-Barrel King Ron: - Hahaha! Take this rain of barrels! King Ron: - Mecha-Barrel! Burn him up! King Ron: - (Maybe I could grill some bananas...) King Ron: - Hahaha! See if you can get past this! King Ron: - Hahaha! Feel like handing over your cash?! Russ: - Buddy! Don't give up! Russ: - Dillon! Stay Back! Battle Phase 2 ---- the first phase of the Mecha-Barrel fight King Ron: - What? No! Mecha-Barrel... Russ: - Haha! There's no way my buddy's gonna lose to a rusty old barrel! King Ron: - That's what you think! Mecha-Barrel! King Ron: - Barrel power wins! Haha! End of Day 1 ---- Mecha-Barrel is defeated King Ron: - Ook! My Mecha-Barrel... Russ: - Come on, buddy! All you need to do now is send that varmint flying. King Ron: - Ouch! What's with the dark look? ::C'mon, I was just having fun with you guys. Just think of it as a little training! ::Yeah I was just testing you out! ::Go on -- take the deeds! I don't want the money! Please don't hurt me! ::Ook, ook! time for me to vammoose! Russ: - After all that, we managed to get the mission and ranch back without having to pay. ::But we probably haven't seen the last of him, have we? ::Well, at least we've got our childhood home back. ::We did it, buddy. ::What is it? Are you leaving already? ::Wait, buddy! Wait for me! Buddy!! Epilogue ---- Narrator: - One year on from the grock attacks, the settlers live trapped in fear. ::The western frontier's sky is...turning red once more. ::Announcing the next episode in Dillon's adventures! ::Dillon and Russ are united with new partners! ::A wild-firing gunsliner and a fire-breathing warrior...join Dillon as he sets off to uncover further mysteries! ::The ranger group gathers to defend the settlements again! ::But, wait! Who exactly is the "last ranger"? ::All will be revealed in the next thrilling installment. ::Dillon's Rolling Western 2: The Last Ranger ::Coming soon! Russ: - Is this a joke?! Well, who knows what the future holds! Gallery 00196.png Mecha-Barrel.png 00214.png|Promo banner of a continuation game (with the provisional title Dillon's Rolling Western 2: The Last Ranger) DRW-The_Old_Mission-Ranch.png Trivia *From the preview, the "wild-firing gunslinger" is related and believed to be Gallo. The silhouette of Boone and Nomad can also be seen. Category:The Rolling Western Category:Stages Category:The Rolling Western Stages Category:Content